


Deaxity, School of Magicks

by timelessphan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Fluff, More Of A, No Smut, aka me and my friends, american wizarding school, chaptered ofc, deaxity, ft. the deaxity syndicate, not really tho, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessphan/pseuds/timelessphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil Hogwarts!AU - but in an American school because why not. </p><p>:::::</p><p>Dan thought it was idiotic.<br/>Phil thought it was magical, for lack of a better word.<br/>Dan needed encouragement.<br/>Phil provided him with it.</p><p>:::::</p><p>Ft. The Deaxity Syndicate (Original Characters) and Dan and Phil, the inseparable pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. unus: quarum dies prima venerabilis

Dan rolled his eyes. He’d heard the tales of Hogwarts and how they were sorted, and it seemed (to him) a lot more practical than this was. They were calling people’s names and telling them to wave their wands, and some sort of element (water, earth, fire, or air) would come out of their wand.

It was all idiotic. 

Dan was waiting for his turn to be sorted, watching as the young people before him were shocked or surprised at what their wand spewed that “represented them best.”

Hayley Daniels was waving her wand at the moment, and nothing seemed to come out. Dan’s hair parted on his head and he closed his eyes from the effect.

Hayley was sorted into Sanguine, the house whose element was air.

Next on the list was Max Daniels, her brother, obviously.

Dan sighed, closing his eyes and trying to fix his hair after the blast of wind.

He assumed that Max would be in the same house as his sister, but no wind emerged from his wand.

Just a pile of dirt.

Dan scoffed. What a let down, all the other houses had a dramatic element, but Phlegmatic’s was just a lump of dirt that slowly fell from the person’s wand. What a let down, he thought again, shaking his head.

Skye Davies was called to the stage, walking up onto it with an overly confident attitude. She took no time whatsoever to wave her wand, and there was no moment of silence before something emerged. 

It was a tongue of fire, the first one Dan had seen in the Sorting.

Skye smiled crookedly and walked off the stage.

Mysterious.

Clarissa Evans was next, and Dan found her sorting boring. And the one after her. And the one after them.

It wasn’t until his name was called that he was intrigued by the sorting.

He walked onto the stage and faced the students.

A boy in the crowd of new students gave him a small smile.

Dan raised his eyebrows at the boy, but only for a second, before looking away and waving his wand.

He had expected something else. It wasn’t the violent stream of water that emerged from his wand, but a flame that seemed to linger longer than anyone else's element.

Dan’s mouth dropped open but he closed it quickly. Hopefully, no one had seen.

He masked his surprise by strutting off the stage in a similar fashion to Skye’s.

He sat down next to her, and she smiled. 

“Hello, Danny,” She greeted, laughing. “You looked surprised up there.”

Dan looked at her and scoffed.

“A little bit, yeah,” He replied.

“How interesting. I’m surprised you were, you know. The second you took a look at the flames that came out of my wand, you were,” She leaned in and whispered the last word, “Entranced.” She grinned and leaned back away. “So, I’m not surprised in the least that you were sorted here.”

“Shut up,” Dan rolled his eyes, half-smiling.

Skye laughed but said nothing else.

Dan turned back to the sorting.

David Jones was being sorted.

Dan only watched a little until it was over.

He wasn’t very happy with the sorting.

There were only two other flame-breathing wanders in the new students: Blanche Violet (Her name was literally White Violet) and Hazel Murphy. 

Dan was the only male Choleric in the first years.

Since there were so few of them, a single dormitory was split (by an oh-so wonderful curtain) in two.

Dan would be living with the girls.

He supposed that was a good thing, and he’d learn to appreciate it, but right now, he wasn’t that okay with it. 

Skye woke him up the next morning and they walked down to breakfast.

“You need to find another friend,” Skye announced. “A boy. You seem a bit lonely with us girls.”

“I’m not lonely,” Dan replied. 

“Like I’m going to believe that,” Skye scoffed. “Look, when we get our schedules, let’s look at the classes we have together. We’ll find friends in the classes we don’t have together, okay?”

Dan smiled. “Fine,” He agreed, rolling his eyes.

“Good. Now hand me the syrup,” Skye commanded, pointing to the syrup next to Dan.

“Here,” Dan said, handing it to her.

“Danke,” She replied, drenching her waffles.

Dan smiled.

“Kannst du nicht?” Dan asked, grinning.

“I don’t actually speak German.”

“Oh.”

“Misleading?” Skye asked.

“A bit.” Dan answered.

The hall fell silent when Headmistress Ashblight stood.

“Your schedules are being handed out,” She announced. “You will all have at least one free period to do homework, Quidditch - if you are on the team - or anything else of your liking. Study your schedule for five minutes and head to your first class. Thank you.”

“Oh, sweet!” Skye exclaimed. “I wonder when Quidditch tryouts are?”

“October 3rd,” Said a boy down the table.

Dan turned to face him.

“What positions are open?” Skye asked.

“All of them,” The boy replied. “But you have to be pretty good to get on the team.”

“I know that!” Skye exclaimed defensively. “And I am!”

“Good. I’ll see you at tryouts. Captain Miles Walker, sixth year,” He stuck out his hand. Skye shook it. “And what about your friend? Will I see him?”

Skye looked at Dan for a response.

“Yeah,” Dan said. “You will.”

Skye smiled.

“Good,” Said Miles Walker. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Skye said before she and Dan turned away.

“What’s Quidditch?” Dan asked.

Skye stared at him, her mouth open.

“What?” She exclaimed. “What’s Quidditch?”

“Yes.”

“You kill me, Dan.” Skye said dramatically, placing her hand over her heart.

Dan shrugged. 

“Quidditch is the best game in the world.” Skye said simply.

Dan waited for more of a response, but he got none.

“Okay?” He asked.

“Ah, schedules,” Skye smiled, plucking the paper airplane with her name on it from the air.

Dan reached for his as well.

“We have Quidditch 101 second period,” Skye said. “Right before lunch. You’ll learn then.”

“Okay?” Dan asked again.

“Anyway, what’s your schedule?” Skye asked, gesturing at the paper with her fork.

“Charms first, from 8:10 to 8:55. Then, Potions from 9:00 to 9:45. Defense Against the Dark Arts from 9:50 to 10: 35. History of Magic & Arts from 10:35 to 11:20. Lunch for an hour. Herbology from 12:20 to 1:05. Transfiguration from 1:05 to 1:50.”

“What about Quidditch?” Skye interrupted.

“Let me finish,” Dan said impatiently.

“No-Maj Quidditch Lesson from 5:00 to 6:30 and Astronomy from 11:00 until midnight.”

“Weird,” Skye said.

“What?” Dan asked.

“We only have Charms and Astronomy together. Lunch as well, but that doesn’t count.” Skye frowned. “You’ll have a lot of time to make friends then, won’t you?”

“I suppose. I thought since we were in the same house we would be in the same classes?” Dan was confused.

Skye scoffed. “If you live at Hogwarts, maybe.”

“Don’t you like Hogwarts?”

“No,” Skye rolled her eyes. “They get too much hype and it bugs me half to death. Harry Potter went to that school - big deal. They had a war there - big deal. They re-built the school from scratch - big deal. I could care less about Hogwarts.”

“How can someone hate Hogwarts?”

 

“I don’t hate it, it’s overrated and annoying. They also have a plaque for Quidditch winners. What do we get? A medal. No specific colors to represent houses, no mascot on it, just a medal. It’s dumb and I hate it. I want to play Quidditch and get a reward, not to play Quidditch and get a stupid medal.”

“You’re jealous, then.”

“No.”

“Biased.”

“No.”

“Upset you didn’t get to go?”

“Not at all.”

“Tell me why you dislike them so.”

“No. Can we move on?”

“Fine,”

“We’ve got about twenty minutes until breakfast is over - tell me about your family, Dan,” Skye said, sounding interested.

“I’ve got a mom, dad, and a brother,” Dan replied, keeping his answer short.

“Can you… elaborate?” Skye asked. “Names, and stuff?”

“My brother is Adrian.”

“Cute name,” Skye remarked. “Are you comfortable telling me about them or is their private life private until Adrian comes to Deaxity?”

“No, I won’t tell you more, and I don’t think Adrian’ll make it here. Unless, of course, he shows a random burst of magic in the next few years.”

“So… he’s a No-Maj? A full No-Maj, but you’re a wizard?” Skye asked with disbelief.

“Yes.”

“Interesting.”

“What about your family?” Dan asked.

“A mom, a dad, an older brother, a younger sister. Your typical annoying, slightly dysfunctional family.”

“Disclosed?”

“Not at all.”

Dan raised his eyebrows and gestured for her to go on.

“My younger sister is a crybaby, my older brother picks on me for being smarter than him, my mother is a bit pushy, although it doesn’t seem that way, and my father likes to yell and push us to the limit. We love each other, but… we have a few problems.”

“That’s typical,” Dan said, “For every American family.”

“I guess,” Skye said. “Yeah, I suppose.”

Dan looked at her.

Skye poked her waffles and let go of her fork, letting it fall. She brushed her hands together and stood up. 

“Let’s go to class.”

-fin-


	2. duo: quarum dies prima venerabilis (secundus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter - but Phil's perspective + more banter with the Cholerics, Dan, and Skye

Phil was, for lack of a better word, mesmerized. He adored how the wind soared out of the Sanguine’s wands, and how the water sprayed out of the Melancholic’s. He loved how the earth fell from the Phlegmatic’s wands and how there was a burst of heat when a flame appeared in the sorting. 

It was all, well, magical. 

Phil was waiting, and waiting, and waiting, and the more he waited, the more nervous and jittery he became. He knew he would be in Phlegmatic - it was a family legacy. He knew he’d thrive and prosper in Herbology - another family thing. 

The girl next to him noticed he was nervous and bouncing up and down. She took his hand and he very nearly stopped bouncing. 

“You’ll be okay,” She said quietly, so only he could hear. “You’re obviously not a No-Maj, like me.”

“Half,” Phil whispered back.

“So you know the ropes, a little bit?” The girl laughed silently.

“What’s your name?” Phil asked politely.

“Me? I’m Stella.” Stella smiled at him. 

“Nice to meet you, Stella,” Phil whispered. “I’m Phil.”

Hayley Daniels was called to the stage.

“Wait, watch her, we talked on the plane,” Stella said, pointing at her and waving.

Phil’s hair was messed up by Hayley Daniels’ strong gust of wind. He mussed it up and fixed it while her brother was called onstage and soil fell out of his wand.

Well, it sort of plopped.

Phil admired the soil that fell out of his wand.

All the other houses had some sort of radiant element that flew out of their wand and attacked the crowd, but the Earth just sat there, and did nothing until it got swept away by Headmistress Ashblight’s wand.

The soil was ordinary, unlike the wind or the water or the fire, which Phil had yet to see.

He looked around, staring at his future classmates. 

His eyes captured a boy, one with his arms crossed and his mouth frowning. 

Phil’s eyes narrowed.

That boy couldn’t appreciate pretty things. He was definitely a Choleric.

Phil was distracted as Skye Davies strutted onto the stage and the boy’s arms fell, his eyes widened.

Phil looked at the girl, Skye, who had a very determined look on her face.

Phil’s eyes widened, like the boy’s had a moment earlier.

This girl was a true choleric.

Just by the way she strutted onto the stage, Phil knew she would assist someone for power, whether they were good or bad. It was that moment where Phil decided that he did not like this girl. He would not like this girl, no matter how ‘good’ of a person she was.

She waved her wand immediately as she centered herself on the stage, and there was a gasp from the crowd.

But not from Phil.

The tongues of fire that burst from her wand danced around his face. 

He glared at her from the platform down the steps and she stared back at him, smirking.

She winked before the flames disappeared. She smirked again, strutting off the stage and to the Choleric’s black and red table in the far right corner of the room.

Clarissa Evans was called next, and she actually seemed sweet, unlike Skye. Some dirt fell out of her wand, and Phil heard that boy down the crowd sigh audibly.

Phil’s head turned sharply to him and he glared. 

The boy was called two names after Clarissa, and he actually looked nervous.

He looked out to the crowd, almost silently pleading for encouragement.

Phil smiled at the boy, because he noticed he was tense, and the boy visibly relaxed while raising an eyebrow at Phil.

He waved his wand after taking a deep breath and, not to Phil’s surprise, a wave of fire burst from the tip. Phil smiled again, but the boy’s mouth was open in shock. He closed it quickly and walked offstage.

Phil furrowed his eyebrows. “Huh,” He said quietly. 

“What?” Stella asked from beside him. 

“He looked shocked, that’s all.”

“He’s a No-Maj, then,” Stella brushed it off like it was nothing. “I didn’t like the way he stood up there. He acted like he ruled the school. I’ll be going last, by the way. My last name is Woods.”

“Lester,” Phil replied.

“So, you’ll be up soon, won’t you?” She asked.

“I suppose. Maybe a few people, less than ten.”

“Yeah.”

“Good luck,” Stella told him.

“You too.” Phil smiled at her.

“Phil Lester?” Called the young woman with the scroll of names.

Phil took a deep breath as he walked on the stage. He saw the boy at the table in the corner with Skye. He smiled. 

Stella grinned at him from the floor and Phil waved his wand.

Like he had predicted, a lump of dirt fell from his wand. This time was different, though. There was a small sprig of some sort of plant growing out of the dirt.

He smiled as he walked off the stage, joining the table next to the Cholerics. 

He glanced at the boy, but he was too engaged in conversation with Skye to notice. 

Phil didn’t know whether to be relieved or upset.

He looked at the people in his house until a familiar name was called up onto the stage.

Stella walked up and took a deep breath, smiling out at the students at the tables.

She caught sight of Phil and relaxed, smiling harder.

She waved her wand, but for a second, nothing happened.

Stella looked positively terrified. When the teacher calling out the names noticed nothing happened, because a whisper had broken out among the students, she rolled up her scroll.

Phil leaned forward.

The teachers were whispering now.

Phil could tell they were asking, “Was this a mistake? Have we made a mistake?”

And Phil just heard himself whispering “please” and “come on” over and over again for the five seconds where nothing happened.

Then, the scroll blew from the teacher’s hands, the goblets and paper plates (an odd pairing) rattled and some flew away or tipped over.

Phil felt himself sigh and break out in smile.

Stella’s mouth was open and she slowly began to smile, looking about as relieved as you can get.

She walked over to Sanguine’s table and collapsed on the bench, grinning dazedly. 

People were patting her on the back, and she turned to Phil and gave him a teasing smile that said “oops.”

Phil laughed. 

“Powerful witch, dontcha think?” Phil heard from the Choleric table.

He leaned back to listen in.

“Skye, stop staring at the girl!” Phil grinned slightly at the reprimanding voice of the boy.

“Danny, we’ve got an eavesdropper,” Skye announced, sounding smug.

Phil cringed.

“That’s right, Redhead,” She drawled. “I noticed you. Twice, now.”

“Shove off. You’re talking about my friend. I’m obligated to listen in and tell her what you’re saying.”

“How do you know I’m talking about her? I could be talking about you,” She said in a hushed voice.

“Me? A powerful witch? I don’t think so.” Phil turned around and stared at her.

She was grinning devilishly at him.

Phil huffed and rolled his eyes, glaring at Skye.

“Leave Stella and me alone,” Phil demanded. “I don’t trust your kind of people.”

Skye’s mouth fell open.

“You’re trusting a stereotype?” Skye’s eyes narrowed and she glowered at Phil.

“Yes, I am,” Phil said defiantly. “And I don’t think it matters, because you fit it perfectly.”

“You utter -”

“Whoa!” The boy (whom Skye had referred to as Danny) intervened. “That’s enough from you two, we don’t want a scene on the first day.”

“Whatever,” Phil glared at the two before twisting back around and prodding his food with his fork angrily.

Phil stomped up the stairs later to bed, bursting with frustration.

The other boys in his dorm were concerned for him, but overly-eager to let him alone. They left the dorm and went downstairs, to the den, and stayed there until he fell asleep.

He woke up in the morning to one of the boys, Max, pulling on his arm, saying they were going to be late to breakfast.

Phil groaned and slowly made his way out of bed, teetering down the stairs from sleepiness.

He yawned and stretched, and Max pulled on his arm again for him to go faster.

“Right, right,” He mumbled, picking up the pace a bit.

“And your schedules will be around here somewhere, probably - hopefully - making their way to you.” Professor Ashblight was saying when they entered the hall.

A small paper airplane poked Phil in the chest repeatedly, so he took it out of the sky and examined it.

It said his name - it must have been his schedule.

He opened it carefully.

Phil Lester (1)  
Transfiguration: 8:10-8:55  
Quidditch 101: 9:00-9:45  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: 9:50-10:35  
Potions: 10:40-11:20  
Lunch: 11:20-12:20  
Herbology: 12:25-1:00  
Charms: 1:05-1:50  
History of Magic & Arts: 1:55-2:40  
Astronomy (w/Cholerics): 11:00 p.m.-12:00 a.m.

Phil grinned. Everything in his schedule would be perfect - except for maybe the Astronomy period.

He’d have to deal with it, though, at least until next year. Unless he was expelled, anyway.

‘Maybe the Choleric’s would be expelled,’ Phil thought with a smile. That would get him through the year.

-fin-


	3. tres: in dies primo classis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil begin their first day of classes.

Dan and Skye walked to Charms together. They sat at the two desks near the wall in the middle row of desks.

It was 8:05, and they watched as other students filed in, looking nervous for their first class.

“Charms is nothing,” Skye scoffed. “It’s easily annoying and makes me upset how un-stressed I am.”

“Shut up, Skye,” Dan rolled his eyes.

At 8:10 exactly, the classroom door banged open and the Professor walked daintily through it.

She twirled her wand, showing off, but Dan was too pre-occupied with Skye’s sighing.

“Sigh if you want,” Said the teacher airily. “But those who truly appreciate the art of Charms will thrive in this classroom. Those who want to learn the Art will prosper in this class. I can teach you the Arts, and you can listen. Or not, it’s your choice.”

Dan began to slowly grin.

“My name is Professor Azula Naxxremis. You will call me Professor Naxxremis. I will call you Miss or Mister. We will respect each other, and if you do not listen to this warning, you will not be welcomed back into this classroom.”

Dan grinned wider because he could relate to this teacher.

She was obviously very demanding and passionate about her subject, which he could admire.

Dan decided he would like this class, no matter how much Skye didn’t.

“Today, we will be practicing the ‘Unlocking Charm.’ Everyone, please, get out your wands, notebooks, and spellbooks. I will be teaching you the incantation and how to move your wand.”

Dan hurried to get out his things while Skye took her time. She twirled her wand like a baton and sat back in her chair.

“Spells are universal,” Professor Naxxremis explained. “We learn the same spells people learn in say, France, with the exact same pronunciation.”

She took out her wand from her belt.

“Now,” She said, gesturing at them with her wand. “Any idea what the wand movement is for the Unlocking Charm?”

“A keyhole,” Skye mumbled, sounding bored.

The teacher didn’t seem to hear her.

“Anyone?” She asked again. “Didn’t anyone read their book?”

“A keyhole,” Skye repeated.

“A keyhole?” Dan said loudly. 

Skye chuckled next to him.

“Yes,” Said the Professor. “What’s your name, young man?”

“Dan Howell.”

“Well, Mister Howell here is spot on. The correct wand movement is to trace a keyhole in the air.”

“You only said that because I did,” Skye winked at him playfully.

“Yeah, well, she didn’t hear you,” Dan replied. “I like this class.”

Skye raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, if you say so.”

Dan and Skye split up next period, Skye heading to the grounds outside and Dan walking up the stairs to the Potions Tower.

When he entered the classroom, there was a boy sitting in the teacher’s chair, his feet on the desk.

“Hey,” Dan said. “The Professor’ll be here any minute.”

The boy just smiled. He began to laugh.

“What?” Dan asked.

The boy just continued to laugh, his tan face crinkling around the eyes.

“What?” Dan demanded.

“My dear boy,” The boy said in a deep voice. “I am the Professor. I look like a young boy, I know. I’ve been mistaken for a student many times, even by my colleagues of many years. My name is Professor Glyvius Tenebris. And you are?”

“My name is Dan Howell.”

“Nice to meet you, Dan Howell. You’re earlier than everyone else. Would you like to get your supplies ready? The instructions are on the board,” Professor Glyvius shook his hand.

Dan smiled sheepishly at the Professor and tapped his portable cauldron with his wand. It unfolded and he lugged it onto his desk.

“Are these seats taken?” A girl asked, the second girl nodding, while she gestured at two other desks in the group.

“No,” Dan said. “You can sit there, if you want.”

“Sweet,” The same girl said, setting her bag on the back of her chair and plopping down.

The second one did the same.

“I’m Bella, by the way.” Said the first girl. She stuck out her hand for Dan to shake, then pushed her glasses up on her nose. 

“And I’m Stella,” The other girl said, shaking his hand as well. “This is so formal.”

“You’re the girl whose wand hesitated last night!” Dan exclaimed.

Stella closed her eyes and sighed. “Yeah, that’s me,” She said.

“She doesn’t like to be recognized for that,” Bella told Dan.

“It’s fine, Bella,” Stella informed her. Then she turned to Dan: “But don’t do it again, please.”

“I won’t,” Dan said.

“Thanks,” Stella said. “Right, okay, who’s he?”

“That’s Professor Glyvius Tenebris,” Dan announced.

“Professor?” Bella asked, her nose wrinkling.

“Yep,” Dan grinned. “Told me so earlier.”

“But… he looks like us,” Bella whispered.

“Yep,” Dan repeated. “He does, doesn’t he?”

The final stragglers of the class arrived and they began the lesson.

“My name is Professor Tenebris.” Said the Potions Master. “You are my pupils - we will be together for most of your time here - if not all. So, we will get to know each other well over the years. There is no reason to use your wand in this class, so go ahead and put those away. Thank you. This class is not based on luck or incantations, this is a certain type of science. Pay attention in this class, and you will be able to do many things. Maybe, by the end, we will be able to stop death.”

Dan raised his eyebrows. Skye would like that.

“Today, we will be making the basic cure for boils. Now that you have all your supplies set up, we will begin. The supply closet is over there, pay attention to the information on the board, heed the directions that I also wrote up there. You have thirty minutes, then we will test it on the various toads spread around the room.”

He clapped. 

“Chop chop!”

Thirty minutes later, Dan’s potion had angry, red smoke rising from the top of it.

Stella’s was a pale pink, and Bella’s was the color of a pink rose.

Professor Tenebris swept through the room, taking peeks at potions. He tsked when he came to Dan’s table.

He marked something down on a paper for each of them, then continued around the room.

When he finished and had returned to the front, he made an announcement: “Most of you have done well. Some, however -” He shot a look at a Sanguine boy at the table across from Dan, who had dark purple smoke rising from his cauldron. “Have not done as well as I would have hoped.”

Then he clasped his hands together and sighed. “But it’s your first class, and I expected less. You have made me very impressed overall. Now, let us test those potions!”

The class scrambled for toads, and the tests went by within the next ten minutes. They had five minutes extra to chat and pack up.

“So, you’re a Sanguine?” Dan asked Stella. 

“Yep!” Stella said proudly.

“And so are you?” Dan asked Bella.

Bella laughed. “No,” She said. “I’m a Melancholic.”

“Oh,” Dan said. 

Bella and Stella laughed.

“What class do you have next?” Stella asked.

“Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Dan replied.

“Awh…” Bella groaned.

“Wait, no, that’s good,” Stella corrected. “Phil and Tilly are in that class!”

Dan furrowed his eyebrows.

“Phlegmatics, the both of them,” Stella informed him. “And they’re very nice.”

“I’ll talk to them, then. Thanks for telling me,” Dan said as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and left the room.

“Phil’s got red hair, Tilly had blonde! They’re both wearing glasses!” Stella called after him.

Dan raised his arm above his head and gave them a thumbs-up.

He began the journey down the staircase and to the right down the hall, entering the first classroom on the left: the DADA room.

“You’re nearly late,” Said the Professor. “If you were any later, we would have started the lesson without you.”

“I’m sorry, Professor. Some friends told me what friends to make in this class,” Dan said.

“Oh? And who would that be?” The Professor crossed her arms.

“Two Phlegmatics,” Dan crossed his arms and frowned in return. “Named Tilly and Phil.”

The Professor sighed. “Alright,” Her arms dropped to her sides. “Alright. Go sit with them.” She pointed over to a girl and a boy at a table that fit the other girls’ descriptions perfectly.

“Right,” Dan smiled smugly and went to sit down.

“You’re the Choleric,” The boy hissed, his arms crossed.

“Phil, is it?” Dan said sarcastically. “Do you have something against me?”

“Against cocky, arrogant Cholerics,” Phil said angrily.

“I don’t,” The girl announced. “They’re no less of a person than you or I, Phil.”

“Thank you,” Dan said shortly, sitting down and pulling out his textbooks. “And for your information, Phil, I happen to be a Melancholic at heart, so shove off.”

“See what I said?” Phil asked Tilly, being sure Dan would hear. “Cocky, arrogant, and rude Cholerics.”

Dan closed his eyes and clenched his fists.

“You don’t seem to be making friends, Dan,” Said the Professor. “Would you like to move?”

“No!” Tilly exclaimed. “We’re working on it!”

The professor raised her eyebrows and turned back to the board, writing instructions on it.

Dan tentatively smiled at Tilly.

She smiled back.

Phil frowned.

“So… I’ve met Phil. Tell me about yourself, Tilly,” Dan said. 

“I’m a small, lowly Phlegmatic that plans on being on the Quidditch team as the position of Seeker,” Tilly said.

“Good for you,” Dan replied. “I haven’t learned anything about Quidditch yet.”

Phil scoffed, his head down, scribbling the directions on the board into a blue composition notebook.

“And you?” Dan asked. “Do you plan on playing Quidditch?”

“No,” Phil replied. “I’m more of a spectator, prefect sort of person.”

“Of course you are,” Dan retorted. “I expected nothing less.”

Phil glared at him.

“Boys,” Tilly interrupted. “You’re being childish.”

“We are children, Tilly,” Phil smiled at her. “You can’t expect any less from us.”

“What, you talk to Tilly kindly and I don’t get that sort of tone?” Dan asked, half teasing, half serious.

Phil turned to glare at him.

“Duel me, Howell.”

-fin-


	4. quattor: in dies primo classis (duo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil makes an unlikely friend.

“A duel, you say?” Dan teased. “Don’t you have to learn defensive spells first?”

“I was born into the wizarding world. I know more than you do. I could beat you,” Phil leaned in and began to whisper. “And I will.”

Dan grinned. “What time are we dueling, Phil?”

“Dawn. The Astronomy Tower,” Phil challenged.

Dan’s smile widened evilly. “Do we get seconds to take over, if we get hurt? Or die?”

Phil thought for a moment. “If you’re talking about Skye,”

“I am talking about Skye,” Dan interrupted. “She knows more than all of us combined.”

“Which isn’t fair,” Phil said.

“But you, a born wizard, can challenge me in a subject I don’t know? Talk about fairness on your own time, Phil.” Dan glared at him.

Phil opened his mouth to retort, but Tilly nudged him. 

“Write down the instructions, you can duel later. After class.”

“Alright. Fine,” Phil said coldly, taking one last glare at Dan before lowering his head and focusing on the notes.

“Where to?” Tilly asked as they exited the room after class.

Phil took a glance at his schedule. “Potions,” He replied.

“Oh,” Tilly sighed. “I have History of Magic and Arts.”

“Same!” Dan exclaimed from behind them. “Let’s go, Tilly!”

“But who’ll be in the class with me?” Phil complained to them.

“Don’t worry,” Dan turned around to grin at him. “Skye’ll be there with you.”

Phil heard the gasp before he had fully entered the room.

“Phil!” The girl exclaimed. “Come sit with me!”

The Professor looked at Phil in surprise. “Well?” He asked. “How can you turn the girl down?”

“I can think of a few ways,” Phil muttered before taking a seat next to Skye.

Skye smirked devilishly at him.

“Hello, Philly,” She greeted, her smirk paired with a sickly-sweet tone of voice.

“Hello, Skye,” He replied in an empty voice.

She leaned in and began to whisper as the Professor began to talk.

“So I hear we have a duel on our hands?”

“How do you know that?” Phil demanded.

“I have methods,” She paused, but only for a moment, before continuing. “Phil. I can’t say the same for you.”

“No, you can’t. I tend to keep secrets as secrets and not as announcements for the whole world to hear,” Phil retorted.

“What would I do without your quick wit, Phil?” Skye taunted quietly before getting up to go get ingredients for their table’s potion.

Phil felt like screaming. Who was this girl, and what was her problem? Why is Dan friends with someone like her?

“Jealous much?” She asked as she returned. “You’re a loud thinker, you know.”

“Excuse me?” Phil asked.

“A loud thinker,” Skye repeated, annunciating every syllable. “That’s what you are.”

“Who do you think you are?” Phil exclaimed in a low voice, so the Professor wouldn’t hear.

Skye raised an eyebrow and a corner of her mouth turned up.

“My name is Skye Davies. I am the middle child. My father runs the Davies and Jones on Calst Street, and my mother works for the American Ministry. She travels abroad to help wizards in other countries. My mother and father attended this school, respectively a Sanguine and a Melancholic. My brother is a fourth year Sanguine, mostly with the noisy and insincere traits. My younger sister is at home, but she’ll be here! Don’t ask me who I am, Phil, because I can give you more than what you needed in an answer,” Skye drew herself up with every sentence, making her voice louder and more confident. “I am Skye Davies, the best Choleric of our year, possibly the best in our year alone. I am powerful, I am lucky, and I am -” Skye grinned widely, evilly. “Going to be your best friend,” She finished simply.

Phil blinked, speechless. Then he slowly began to smile as well.

“Alright,” He said with a smile. “But only if you are my second in the duel and we get the best potion in the class.”

“You’re on,” Skye replied. “But only if you get Dan a second, too. One equally as good as you or I.”

“Definitely.”

By the end of the class, and with Skye’s help, their potion had cherry-blossom colored mist rising from it.

Skye and Phil were smiling at each other when Professor Tenebris came by and nodded, taking a vial of their potion and transporting it to the front of the room.

“First place: Skye and Phil. Stay a moment after class, you two, but everyone else can go ahead.”

“I bet we’re getting a prize,” Phil muttered as they packed their bags. 

“Maybe it’s money,” Skye licked her lips and grinned.

“Maybe,” Phil replied, swinging his bag over his shoulder and walking up to the front of the room with her.

“What is it, Professor?” Skye asked.

“Did you two cheat?” Professor Tenebris asked.

“No!” Phil exclaimed.

Skye’s mouth had dropped in horror and disgust at the thought. “No,” She hissed. “We didn’t cheat!”

“The potion was created perfectly,” Tenebris said. “And I doubt you followed the instructions.”

“Is this because I’m a Choleric?” Skye narrowed her eyes. “Or because my brother isn’t particularly good at Potions?”

“Or is it because we did better than you did at this age?” Phil added angrily.

“This is your one warning. Don’t question my judgement again, or I might as well slip Veritaserum into your evening drink.” Tenebris turned and swept out of the room like a bat.

“That’s not fair,” Skye spat. “He can’t say we cheated when we didn’t. We should go to Ashblight!”

“No!” Phil exclaimed. “We can’t be those kids! We’ll just have to do mediocre on the next one!”

“I’m not mediocre, Phil! I won’t settle for less than I can do!” Skye stomped from the room, Phil following her.

“Maybe it’ll be over after lunch,” Phil offered.

Skye huffed. “Not for me.”

Phil sighed.

“Calm down, Skye,” He said.

“You’ll be fine,” Another voice said from behind them.

“Stella!” Phil exclaimed. “How are you?”

“Filled with adrenaline. What’s our Choleric friend complaining about?”

“My name is Skye,” Skye said plainly. “And I’m complaining about being accused of cheating.”

“You’re the Skye Dan was talking about!” Exclaimed Stella. “He said you were nice.”

“No he didn’t,” Skye replied.

Stella rolled her eyes. “Anyway,” She said. “Let’s get to lunch, Phil. See you later, Skye!”

“No, I want her to eat with us,” Phil said. “Come on, Skye.”

Skye smiled. “Yeah, I’m coming. But I’m bringing Dan.”

“Of course,” Phil replied. “I expected nothing less.”

-fin-


End file.
